


Forced Marriage of the Royal Families

by RenHatesThee



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: #bangtanboys, #boyxgirl #bts #btskimnajoon, #btsrm #evilparents, #forcedmarriage #hate, #joonie #kimnamjoon, #love #mistress #rm #royals, #savingalife #siblings #smuttyfanfic, #smutwarning #wifeandhusband, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHatesThee/pseuds/RenHatesThee
Summary: Namjoon wasn't set on y/n and her family but no other choice. They were both forced into it not knowing the reason until they were a bit older to make sense of it all... their siblings casted away hidden from the world till they agreed with the marriage arrangements coming from their formal lovers.    Namjoon and y/n parents told them different that their siblings ranaway with their lovers and to never return.With that said it was now Y/n and Namjoon duty to get their siblings back safely once they ruled together, but it wasn't going to be for the two that were very different from each other plus the mistress Namjoon had on the side.  Everything wasn't going to come together as everything seen it because if there isn't one thing there's another with these Royal Families.Mature Content-Smut Warning-Cursing-fighting
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Y/n |Queen, Namjoon’s sister | Baekhyun, Y/n’s Brother | Lisa
Kudos: 3





	1. Running to Cry

Y/n looks across the table at the man she has to marry. She doesn't even like him but her parents needed to make peace with the neighboring kingdom and this was the only way.Kim Namjoon was his name. Something y/n didn't care to know neither did him. All he wanted was to sleep it up with his woman back at his palace. They might have grown up together but they never got along very well.

Y/n just looks into his eyes slightly saying with them -do we really have to do this...- she locks eyes with him and she looks a little broken on the inside but she never really shows anyone, not even her parents.

He thought the same thing looking back a y/n but soon after rolled his eyes. Namjoon had a kind of hate towards y/n and her family and it wasn't just because of the forced marriage.

She looks away feeling insecure and puts on her hoodie even if her parents will get mad she wanted to hide her face she actually doesn't think she's even good enough for Namjoon.

Namjoon wasn't set on y/n and the marriage but the past with them. Just before both of their oldest siblings were supposed to get married but they ran away not agreeing to the marriage. But of course, Namjoon thinks overwhelms; he believes since the two decided to run away they were kidnapped by their parents until they agreed to get married. 

Though now since this marriage just might go through they'll let Namjoon's sister go and y/n's brother. He would do anything for his oldest sister he cared dearly for. Y/n looks at him again hiding in the shadow of her hoodie...believe it or not even with her issues with him she thinks he's not a bad guy..she was doing this for her brother that always protected her through everything.

Both families hid this secret from the two that slowly started to grow with one another. The secrets they held weren't kept too tight; since their brother's and sister's other lovers were set to tell them the truth.

One day in the rose garden one by one came gathering around the young Namjoon and y/n telling them, whispering then to save their siblings so they could come back one day.

Y/n, of course, agreed to the person not knowing what she was getting into and now that she knows she doesn't want to burden Namjoon with her problems of being herself. They have burden each other for way too long but that was their role in life. Born for this marriage their oldest siblings couldn't live up to but for Namjoon & y/n to save them and free them from this cursed family.

Y/n looks into his eyes she's always felt a deep respect for Namjoon knowing he's not as bad as he seems but she knows he'll never like her or anything like that so she just always kept quiet. He always thought of this as a business trade for his dear sister but he was becoming fed up, "Can we move this along? I have somewhere to be".

Y/n "yeah mom and dad it's not like you need us here.." she was done with this meeting she just wanted to go cry already.

"Alright, go!", y/n parents say, releasing them of their duties.

Y/n dashes up the royal stairs already with tears in her eyes as she makes her way to her Chambers. Namjoon saw her run by always having a eye on her just in case of things he didn't know of yet. The way she ran passed him became like the wind that he couldn't pass up by rolling his eyes so he filled her up the stairs.

Y/n didn't notice her shadow that was disfigured by Namjoons as she slowly walked the hallways to her room, though Namjoon followed her he thought letting her go inside her chambers were too easy.

He took her by the wrist and pulled her down the hallways into a secret room that was inside the walls, pushing her inside he quickly closes it and pushes y/n up against the cold corners.

"Are you crying? Haha, what a baby you are", he chuckles putting her chin in between his fingers.

Y/n pulls her hood down to shield her eyes from him having the tears about to fall "what is it to you Namjoon?"

"I don't know. You look...very desirable this way", he laughs finishing his sentence, "I want to tease you", he says, with a smirk across his face.

"Now let me see your face", he adds, trying to get the hoodie off.

Y/n keeps the hoodie pulled down so he can't see, "So you like to see me breaking inside, Namjoon?"

"Little, y/n", he says frustrated, finally getting the hoodie from over her face. He stared at her in the eyes that were red and wet of tears, Namjoon stood still clear looking back at them. For some reason he slightly wanted to comfort her but also tell her to suck it up because this is their life now. He leans in closing in on y/n that she had to shut her eyes close and press into the cold wall behind her.

An inch from a kiss she felt his breath hit her lips that he looked up to see her eyes closed and chuckles at y/n by pulling away. Namjoon leaned up against the cold wall as well still looking at the girl that thought something was going to happen.

"Don't be stupid. Did you really think I was going to kiss you, huh, y/n".

"No, I know you'd never want a broken girl like me...", y/n says, pushing open the door and starts to walk to her room.

Namjoon shook his head as he watched her leave.

if only she had a bit more confidence in herself.

"We're saving our siblings for goodness sakes!"

Y/n turns around, "Yeah I know that doesn't mean I want to marry my used to be best friend. Namjoon, what happened to that?"

"We were never friends", he said coldly, walking up to her, "our families force it upon us that our siblings couldn't do! And if you continue to do this you won't make it when we're actually married".

Y/n flinches and shies away from him...she looks away and tears start to roll down, "I'm not good with expressing how I'm feeling....".

"Of course you're not", he cutely smirks, "that's why I'm here and I'll fix that for you. How about it?"

Y/n stood quiet with a slight whimper to her bottom lip that stuck out for Namjoon to notice, "Nothing to say?", he questioned, taking a few more steps to her Namjoon reached out his thumb gliding it across y/n's whimpering lip, "Let me know when you change your mind", he adds, leaving her there like his request was going to save her in the forced marriage.


	2. That's Not What I Like to Hear!

Their royal families were the cruelest and it made Namjoon strong and smart but reckless with women because of the knowledge of his oldest being gone he was set for the it and ready for the worse of being with Y/n, though, when being young it wasn't wasn't so bad Namjoon just dreaded his time with her. He thought she wasn't worthy to stand next to him because- _how can you be so weak and run into your room and cry all the time after we have a discussion about the marriage; we'll have to rule this place one day and you're not making this easy for you or me._

Namjoon thought about it the whole way there until he reached his chambers away from the crying girl that would be in the back of his mind but he had his woman back in his chambers awaiting him to clear away all those thoughts. She stood there naked standing in the opening window that let the sun shine in on, it was always beautiful to wake up to and having his woman next to him as even better as he went to her wrapping his arms around her tight waist.

"Where have you been?", the mysterious woman asked.

Namjoon presses his cheek into hers gently motioning it for a kiss,"I already told you. I had to get up earlier for the discussion of the marriage"

"Oh, that silly old thing", she says, turning around pushing Namjoon to the bed, "forget about that thing and just stay with me".

She finished saying with a kiss on his lips but he continued to speak, "You know it doesn't work like that".

The woman continued on with Namjoon distracting him with pleasure that always seemed to work when talking about this arranged marriage.

"That's not what I like to hear, joonie", she lustfully filled into his ear.

Trailing down his chest as Namjoon was sprawled on the silk sheets propping himself up to see the nice view of nudist woman, showing her wandering eyes look back up at him.

Nonetheless he felt goosebumps all over his arms and chest, "Ah, what do you want to hear?", he whined, a little feeling her lift up his shirt and it his stomach right after gently biting the skin.

"I want to hear I'm the only one you want", she says, while she deftly unbuckled that stood in the way of the zipper.

Ultimately to the now throbbing member that pulsed with each kiss on his skin. His underwear tented and she saw the peaking of it on the side; kissing the daring pulsing head through the fabric she saw how he bit on his bottom lip.

"I don't hear you".

"Ah...it's only you".

"Huh?", she teased.

Pulling down the underwear and taking one hand on the throbbing member, her face inches away that Namjoon could feel his hot breath on his straining cock.

She tasted it so many times and yet every time made her mouth watery, "I don't think I heard you right, daddy".

"Ummm, Ahh... little touch ... just start, baby", he says, feeling his whole body inflamed.

Namjoon knew of his woman's touch. Hot like a fever he couldn't escape but she still stared at the thing in her hands.

She soon gave in to remember what his member would feel like inside his mouth. Tentatively, she licked the tip of the head where there was moisture beginning to form.

"Joonnniiiiee", she whined, out for him to hear the words.

"You, argh", with a grunt he flopped on the bed.

She looked and gazed at his face and continued to licked.

"Ugh, da.. nmm....fuck".

"Do you like it?"

"Why are you such a damn tease, use your mouth", he sternly said.

She awed with a great grin, "Yas, daddy".

Opening her mouth and slowly half of the angry length into her warm mouth, holding the base as he slowly inches her way down until only a fourth of the whole length is left. She pulled out, leaving a trail of saliva all over it, making it glisten with wetness.

"Ahhh....damn girl", moaned.

"Still want to-".

Namjoon shut her up by pulling her up to him as he placed a deep kiss on her lips. Sending shivers down both their backs.

Namjoon surprised her by turning laying down on her stomach and gripping her butt to hold her down.

"Wait I wasn't done yet".

"Shut up, I'll finish", he said, grabbing a condom and ripping it off with his teeth.

The condom was on and Namjoon eases his very erect member and gyrated it in and out inch by inch. His member was already fully in and began to steady in and out movements, she could feel the pleasure as each thrust gave them what they both wanted.

"Ahhh... yes. Ah, joonie".

"Ummm... it's on..only, you. Ah, that I want".

They both said becoming breathless and very near climax. Her butt was in the air and fists in the silk sheets as her hips moved with the rhythm she could feel Namjoon's tip hit her spot just right exploding all over her body. She came first still moaning loud enough for them two only hear with the stop of her hips Namjoon continues reaching his high.

Her crawling position was always hot that Namjoon pounded faster and faster behind.

"Ba..by..baby, I'm ... soooo, close", he spitted out. Embracing her as his seed emptied inside the condom while still inside her pretty pink hole.

"Ah... Ummm...", she moaned, letting Namjoon flop on the bed again next to her.

Facing him she had this smuggling looking on her face, "I'm the only one you want?"

Namjoon chuckled rolling his laying on his back, "You make me say it but now question it while blushing sweetly at me".

He said smiling.

"Uhm", she said, placing a nice peck on his lips, but he wrapped his arms around her making it a deeper kiss.


	3. Our Moment

Y/n walks to her room and decides to pamper herself and take a nice hot bath she slowly undresses and gets in the bath, soaking in she grabs her vape that she is not supposed to have and hit it on take makes her smile as some of her stress fades away. A nice long hit from her vape and while her music blasted through the whole palace she turns it down and starts singing to the melody her voice like honey and she keeps taking hits ever so often.

She goes out for a walk roaming the outdoors as she continues with her music and vapor. Slowly does little dances in the garden sweetly from above Namjoon sees his girl off to sleep as he leans over the open window looking down at y/n in her own mind. Y/n smiles and hits her vape again smiling watching the butterflies, she clearly likes to rebel a little, skipping around the garden and keeps taking long puffs off her vape that has a nicotine problem and doesn't really care if it could hurt her. She makes smoke rings and does tricks and keeps giggling.

Namjoon thought she was cute and smiled sweetly but it made him feel strange that he shook his head with a frown once he caught the glimpse of her vapor.

_That girl!_

He thought and angrily slipped on some clothes going down in the garden where she was. Joonie thought how more stupid could this girl be and what trouble they both could get in from her reckless decision.

Y/n puts it in her pocket then lays on the ground breathing deeply she never really used her vape that much only when she was super stressed which she wasn't all the time she just needed it to take the edge off y/n continues looking at the sky and smiles.

"Give it!", he said aggressively as he held out his hand.

Y/n jumps, "Give you what Namjoon?" Is a little corny.

"The damn vapor, y/n. Don't be stupid and get caught with it".

"Ummm, did you pay for it? No, Namjoon, I paid for it's mine...".

"When are you going to act like you're supposed to", he says, putting his hands inside in robe.

"Why is it always bad in your eyes if it makes you happy....", y/n gets up taking out the vape and throws it away in the outside trash can, "There! Better? I won't do it again...",she adds, looking at the sky again.

"Good", he said pleased with her actions but her words settled in deep to him.

Y/n hugs herself facing away from Namjoon wanting him to back hug her but knows he's not going to she stares off into space.

"You don't have to sit there and look all sad", he said, frustrated.

"I'm not sad about losing my vape", she says, shaking her head, "You wouldn't understand Namjoon", y/n adds, looking away.

He huffed and puffed thinking y/n only talks nonsense, "Well, that damn thing was bad for you and parading it around like that could of got us both in trouble".

"So, stop being selfish and only think about yourself", he stupidly said. Already regretting his words.

Y/n looks at him, "I'm sorry... for always talking nonsense and stupid stuff I'm sorry for being selfish and ruining everything," she finishes saying, looking down as she holds in her tears.

"Ugh, this is getting old", he says, sitting next to her and wandering his eyes around just before patting her head.

From an distance Namjoon sex toy was watching from his window.

"Why are you always mad at me?", y/n asked, gently leaning into him.

"Uh", Namjoon embarrassingly says, moving his hand away and back from y/n.

Her blurred out words made him take a step back.

Y/n sighs and stands up, "It doesn't matter right I'm always speaking rubbish".

"That right there. You really piss me off when you're so weak you cry and smoke yourself to feel better".

Y/n sighs, "I'm not crying. I'm done smoking. What more can I do, Namjoon?"

"Think before you do that's what!", he said, getting up and walking away.

Y/n looks at him walking away and licks the trash can, "At least I don't yell at a girl all the time".

Namjoon stops in his tracks chuckling, looking back at y/n, "You're right. A Girl. A Kid".

"Not a woman".

Y/n tilts her head at him, "Oh, I know you didn't just call me a kid we have younger siblings too Namjoon and guess who takes care of her younger sister? Me that's who I'm more adult than you think I am", rolls eyes and walks past him.

"And this is what you call childish".

Y/n stops in her track and turns around jumping on his back wrapping around him, "What's wrong with being childish every once in a while?"

"What the hell, y/n!"

"What?", stays latched around him.

Y/n jumped on his back again and tried to shake her but had a clever idea. He kept her distracted by trying to make it seem he was trying to get her off but he eased his way to the Fountain.

"It's one thing to be childish but being a cry baby is another", he says, dropping her into the water.

Y/n pulls him in with her and giggles, "Well how about is stop being a cry baby if you talk to me more and not yell at me", pushes him under the water for a second.

Namjoon silly spits water out of his mouth and into her face, "Deal. Under one condition".

Y/n runs her hand through her face, "And what's that?", she asked as her shirt became a little see through.

"Don't piss me off then I wouldn't have to yell at you", he with a nice giggle at the end. He glanced down at the water and back at y/n that Namjoon noticed her shirt.

His cheeks got flustered and his member caught a bit of arouse that before it got any bigger he stood up taking off his robe and hands it to y/n, "Here, put it on", he said, getting out the fountain before her.

"It's getting dark and cold. Don't be too long out here", he says, leaving her where she stands.

Y/n is a blushing mess she's never had a moment like that with him and heart had skipped a beat she watches him leave as she just stands there and then runs back inside with his robe and lightly sniffs it and smiles wrapping it around her.

Namjoon walked back to his chambers calmly but shirtless with no one in his bed anymore.

 _She must have left._ He said shrugging his shoulders as he made his way for a bath and ready for his slumber.

Y/n lays on her bed and sniffs the robe again, it was like a dream she's never talked that nicely to her ever smiles and slowly falls asleep.


	4. Feverish Kiss

The parents were glad to awaken their kids for the fitting. Dressed in all white and black it probably is the best moment for their parents and not the kids that were dreading the day. Namjoon was woken first, his mother would go on about the male should wait on the woman and be prepared for whatever she brought to the table.

Everyone waited outside y/n chambers waiting for her to get up for the fitting and time was ticking.

"What is time so long? We're going to miss you both trying on your outfits for the wedding", Namjoon's mother whined about.

"Patient dear", said her husband.

What is taking that girl so long? Namjoon complained as his family patiently waits for her and her family to come out with news.

Y/n's mother comes out of y/n's room, "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kim. Y/n is sick in bed and won't be able to make it to the fitting".

"What in heaven!"

Namjoon's father stepped in, "What got her sick? She was doing just fine yesterday".

The doctor walked out the room holding onto something that surprised both Namjoon and his parents, "She was holding onto this in her bed".

"Is that a robe?", his mother asked.

The doctor nodded his head at the worried people standing in the hallways.

"But Namjoon... isn't that yours?"

Namjoon frowned his eyebrows noting giving his parents eye contact as he mumbles under his breath, "That stupid girl!"

His father reaches over hitting his son in the back of the head, "You got that girl sick!"

"Uh, well... not exactly. You see I'm not the one that told the foolish girl to sleep with something that's wet".

He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't call your future wife foolish".

"Yes, sir".

Namjoon's parents looked at y/n's mom and the doctor giving them regards to y/n to feel better.

"My apologies ma'am. What can we do to make this right?", Namjoon's father asked.

"I don't see much, but we have to push back the fitting and wedding, though, in the meantime since we can take care of that I don't see a problem of Namjoon caring for y/n until she gets better".

Namjoon's mother, "Yes, I don't see the problem why he can't take care of her",she says, happy about the idea.

"He wouldn't mind. Now would you son", he said sternly, looking over his shoulder at his son.

Namjoon put on a pleasant smile that can be called fake across the room to his mistress, "Not at all, ma'am. Just lead the way".

Y/n's mother urged the doctor to show the young man to his sickly newlywed bride to be. A feeling of worry shook Namjoon's back when he took a glance at y/n in bed. Sweating, red cheeks and not from blushing, and pale face he calmly speed walked over to the edge of the bed seeing her sleep but not peacefully.

Y/n laid in bed with a pale face but red cheeks and sweat that looked like she had a fever. She tossed and turned mumbling in her sleep as Namjoon pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong with her?", he asks the doctor behind him as well as y/n's mother in the room.

The doctor "she has a severe fever...hyperthermia".

"Hyperthermia", Namjoon worryingly repeated looking at her.

"Namjoon, honey. You knew the marriage would be just weeks away and you go ahead and do things like this".

"it wasn't intentional".

"Yea?", she says, raising her eyebrows with a fierce look, "I believe it is. Don't think this little stunt is going to get the both of you out of this marriage, understood".

Namjoon shined a dark glare at y/n's mother but lowered it because of the consequences of his actions would get him and y/n into.

The lady and the doctor left the room leaving the two to care for each other. Later on into the day a cold but nice bowl of water was placed on the nightstand along a white fluffy towel that Namjoon used to dry out y/n's fever.

Y/n started to wake a little seeing the male with rolled up sleeves that shined his veins in his arms and strong muscles while the white towel was being held in his hands he wrapped the sweat off her chest that was revealed for him to see clearly.

She was too distracted to notice...thinking it was all a dream from this cusses fever.

 _This has to be a dream. Namjoon wouldn't be here looking after me_ \- she thought.

But she so badly wanted it to be him she sat up looking deep into his face that Namjoon himself was taken back from but he stood still staring back at her.

"What are yo-", he tried to say, but she cuts him off.

Kissing his moisturized lips that tasted like candy so sweet the flavor made her pull away smiling back at him whispering, "Cherries".

His heart flutters from her bold decision and words Namjoon watched her lay back down going to sleep in a messy state he started to think was cute.

_Damn. Who knew you were so bold, y/n._

He said to himself.

Y/n sleeps for a few more hours then sits up and rubs her eyes cutely and looks around and sees a sleeping Namjoon in a chaos and smiles

Her fever cooled down and her mind started to come clear as she laid on her side and thoughts of things with Namjoon next to her.

The words cherries clouded her thoughts as she stared at his lips and it hits her. Y/n jumps up in the bed sitting up, "Did I...", she whispers, "really kiss... Ki- Kim.. Namjoon?"

Y/n frowned where she sat looking over to Namjoon still asleep, "Uh, no. No I couldn't have plus why would he let me. It was just a dream. A dream that I need to get out of my head".

Sternly said to herself trying to get the one she called Namjoon would soon be her Husband. He sounded so peaceful she glides the strands of hair out of his face to get a better look at him.

Y/n looks at him and smiles kissing his forehead then going to the bathroom and starts taking a shower, a nice warm shower that makes her feel so good and makes her forget about Namjoon and she accidentally left the door open.


	5. Secret Garden

He wakes up when y/n walks out and plays it off by sitting up and clearing his throat; y/n turns around feeling dumb from her actions that slipped her mind.

"You got pretty bold. Haven't you, y/n".

"I thought you were sleep".

He shakes his head getting off the bed and walking towards her, "Just because that little peck you call a kiss doesn't make you bold enough to have me".

"I'm sorry. What did I do?", she says, not understanding Namjoon nonsense. She completely was out of it when that happened- _Did I wake up and do something I don't remember?_

Namjoon smirk upon his cheeks that faded away once he heard y/n's Apologetic words. His tongue pocks the inside of his cheek as his eyes fell on the half naked little girl in front of him.

"Forget it, just get dressed".

Y/n looks down at herself, "I don't want to get dressed plus this is my room.. I can look how I want...", walks to her bed confidently and gets on her phone.

"Don't be stupid! We have to show your mother that you're feeling at least better".

Y/n looks at him, "If you're so worried about it you dress me then, Namjoon", she said, looking back at her phone. She only had a shirt off not like she was being super indecent.

"You're really asking to be spanked".

The shirtless girl looks at him and just starts giggling, "Get spanked by who?"

Namjoon walked over to y/n on her side of the bed bending over putting his face into hers willing to play her little game she got the confidence to play and by that he snatched her phone out of her pretty delicate hands.

"HEY-", she shouted, but not for too long. Because Namjoon grabbed her left wrist letting her fall across the bed while he pinned her arm over her head as he laid on top of her.

She laid stiff and flustered under Namjoon that it made him smirk, "Not bold anymore, huh?"

Y/n gets close to his face like less than an inch "you wanna bet on that Kim Namjoon?" She's just doing this to show she's not afraid of a challenge

Namjoon rolls his eyes not taking her seriously and his eyes met with the only top she had on....the nicely fitted bra. He looks at them and glances back up at y/n that was watching from afar. The phone in one free hand he held onto it tight but he showed it off to y/n to tease her.

She tries taking it with the other hand but Namjoon was too quick for her. He's the corner of the phone to glide along y/n's bare white skin that made her shiver with each movement.

Y/n doesn't understand how Namjoon has so much power over her with doing nothing she flips them and she doesn't know she is straddling him and takes the phone out of his hand, "Why are you trying to take my phone?" she says, sticking it in her bra.

Her actions made Namjoon face frown staring at her place the phone in her bra and it was clear to him he really didn't care anymore. As long as she's better she can do what the hell she wanted so he pushes her off of him and walks to the door slightly opening it.

"Suit yourself! But I won't be wasting anymore of my time with you", he said, shutting the door.

Y/n didn't know what exactly she did wrong. She takes her phone out of her bra and throws it at the couch and landing safely, "God, all I do is mess up with him. How am I gonna survive marriage?"

Namjoon walked outside thinking about y/n. How cute but stubborn she is, he smiled at the idea of her. Namjoon didn't want the phone but for them not to get into anymore trouble with their parents and if she wasn't going to agree with that, FINE he left. Y/n puts on a tank top and goes outside to the trash can and takes her vape out. She really doesn't like getting yelled at so this made it all batter while she takes a very long puff then decides to throw it back inside the and slowly lets it out.

"God. I'm going to be chewed up and spit out by him".

Namjoon continues walking in the garden and night starts to fall he thinks about going back in before it gets too cold again. But before he makes up his mind he's suddenly pulled into a secret spot hidden in the garden.

He gasped as the grip on his wrist continued to pull him deep into the secret place. As for y/n she overhears the commotion and nervously follows it, but slowly.

The mysterious person finally stopped pulling Namjoon and he gets a clear view of who it might be. Namjoon took a good look at Baekhyun in the moonlight. Y/n looked through the bushes and furrowed her eyebrows at them, "Baekhyun! What the hell are you doing here? It's dangerous".

Y/n gasped overhearing Namjoon call his sister's love name and she runs towards them, "Namjoon quiet down before the guards hear us", y/n said, grabbing his arm.

"What the hell are you doing out here? I thought you didn't want to get dressed".

"Oh, shush I didn't want to irritate you anymore. So, I complied anyways back to Baekhyun what are you doing here?"

He crooked his eyebrows before giving y/n a reassuring look.

"It's not just me", Baekhyun said.

"Wait, you don't mean...", y/n says, looking around and gasps seeing Lisa.

Lisa made her way into the moonlight giving off a beautiful shine that reflected off her face that everyone captured.

She teared up seeing her dearest one that Namjoon called out to once he saw her but Y/n was too distracted from the appearances of Baekhyun to hear namjoon call out her best friends name, "Lisa...", she sobs, running to her and hugging her tight, "I missed you!".

"I got your letters. What's been going on with Namjoon?", Lisa asked, into a whisper for only y/n to hear.

Y/n whispered back to Lisa, "It's complicated. I wanna make this marriage work, but I just really seem to agitate him all the time", she says, into a soft pout.

"Enough with the girl talk. Gossiping isn't going to get the ones we love of this", Namjoon rudely interrupted. Y/n looks down then looks away...she really liked Namjoon but he doesn't see her in that way and sometimes it really hurts her.

"Baekhyun. Lisa. What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"You know it dangerous", y/n adds.

Y/n keeps hugging Lisa like a clingy baby, "So much could happen if y'all are caught".

"We needed to know".

"Know what?", Namjoon asks.

"How's the wedding? It'll be coming up very soon".

"2-3 months doesn't feel very soon, if you ask me", joonie replies.

She looks at him and rolls her eyes, "It's less than that Namjoon. It's a month and a half away. Do you not remember it was moved up?"

"No, y/n. It's been pushed back since you decided to get sick".

"I'm okay now though so they moved it back up right?"

"Did you visit your mother like I told you? NOPE that's what I thought", he said, giving y/n the cold shoulder, "So, it's not moved back up".

Y/n looks down and sits on the ground trying to stay away from a fight between them in front of the others.

"Can we get on with this? What are you doing here Baekhyun?"

"I'm here to see if you two are going to survive actually getting married".

"Baekhyun, did you really come here for that?".

"Did you not hear us just arguing about the date? We need help with Namjoon", y/n says, sitting back and watching from afar.

Namjoon huffs and puffs pacing around a little, "Look, you don't need to worry about us. You need to worry about yourselves before you end up in prison like our siblings...your lovers".

Y/n stands up and looks at the others, "He's right. Like I said earlier it's too dangerous for you both. Royalty or not our parents will have your heads if you ever cross their path. Namjoon and I can figure it out for ourselves".

He glances over at y/n with a spark he saw in her once she stood up. Her words made him smirk finally agreeing on something other than how sad or screwed up they are.

She moves closer to Namjoon and looks at the others, " Will figure this out, right?"

He was still as a statue staring back at y/n the thought of looking away from her didn't even cross his mind by her strong words. That he soon will need to answer but not just for himself, though, for his future wife to be.

"When were you ever like that? I don't remember you being like that y/n", Lisa interrupted, feeling amazed like the Namjoon.

"I became rebellious you could say", y/n says, smiling.


	6. Friends No More

_It started to get really late and it became more dangerous for Lisa and Baekhyun, but that didn't stop them from trying to convince Y/n and me. We heard them out, but we still turned them away with of course a few words._

"Ok. When we need your advice we'll give it to you. Like in the letters y/n has been sneaking to Lisa".

Y/n basically hiccups her body form to Namjoon that caught y/n doing sinful things that could get them both killed. Namjoon didn't mind it much to go and tell y/n not to send to Lisa because he knew how she felt, being alone in this place and having no friends to ask for advice but mostly their older siblings couldn't lead them with this situation. It was something they had to take care of themselves. That's why dragging Baekhyun and Lisa in now would be dangerous but if they were willing Namjoon thought it would be okay. It takes doing something dangerous to open someone's eyes.

"You knew!"

"Of course, I did. It's going to be my job to keep an eye on this place and my wife".

_Wife. He called me his wife, but differently. In a different way that sounded supporting._

He thinned his lips with a smile on his face looking back at y/n, but it shifted to the others, "Go now! We'll figure this out".

They left and so did Y/n and Namjoon walking passed the fountain.

"Namjoon", y/n says, stopping him midway, "You didn't answer my question".

"Did you not just hear me back there?", he said, chuckling, at y/n unbelievable words, but she looked serious with a sad facial expression.

Namjoon swallowed his spit taking a deep breath putting his hands on his knees to look the sad girl in the eyes, "I meant what I said, y/n", he said, gently patting her head.

Y/n looked up in the need of wanting to hug the tall male that smiled sweetly in her face. She wanted so badly for this relationship to work, but first would they be friends. The girl thought it was crazy as they continued to walk inside on how she could be friends with Namjoon again when she so badly thought of him more than that.

Namjoon felt a cold chill go down his back and couldn't help to look over his shoulder to see y/n staring at him, but it was weird because she didn't notice him glancing over his shoulder as they continued walking. He chuckled putting his hands inside his pocket, "You like what you say?"

It woke y/n from her trans looking up at namjoon in the back of his head, "Ha, you're honestly not much to look at, believe it or not", she says, rolling her eyes.

He stopped to turn around and so happened y/n carried on walking into Namjoon's chest when she noticed the force her hands spread to his chest catching herself. Y/n wide eyes and freezes in shock, "N-namjoon? Why did you stop?"

The separation between was completely closed, their chest were pressing against the other and y/n hands on Namjoon's arms as she shyly looked to their shoes that seemed just as close as them. His thumb and index fingers were smoothly glided along y/n chin that Namjoon lifted up to get a better look at the red ear girl that parted her lips when having his glace locked with hers. He could feel both their hearts beat as one he felt the need to get even closer and she leans into him by slowly stepping on her tippy toes while he bends down for them to connect their lips.

Namjoon blinked twice seeing the short girl close her eyes waiting to be kissed, he licks his lips then thins them into a line across his face pulling away and walking away from the girl that lost her balance almost falling on the floor but lucky she caught herself seeing the tall male walk away.

_There's no way. After this moment we could be friends again, Namjoon._

_Y/n, why did my heart beat so differently_

They both made it to their rooms and they laid in the bed in the dark with love, confusion, and questions they didn't have the answer for. Y/n knew she wasn't getting to sleep with the thought of Namjoon almost kissing her but could he be just teasing her?

Namjoon laid there tossing and turning thinking about always kissing y/n. What would make him do such a thing? A noise was sounded that made him sit up in his bed and look over to his door that was slowly opening with the light shining through.

"Who's there?", he calls, to the person behind the door.

Y/n peeks inside, "It's me, namjoon", she says, looking at him and has a puzzled look on her face.

"Y/n, what are you doing up?"

"I actually can't sleep".

"Why can't you sleep?"

She puzzled face turned into an 'uh' as she closed the door behind her letting the light die down and all was left is the moonlight shining in. Y/n took a long sigh seeing the covers fall off Namjoon's chest showing him shirtless with abs that can last for days if not years; he sat up more to hear what y/n needed to say.

She walked closely to his bed fiddling with her fingers as she licked her lips, "I can't stop thinking...".

"...thinking?", he questioned.

"I can't stop thinking. My mind is just everywhere right now and I can't make it stop", she said, looking at his shirtless form blushing softly.

Namjoon just watched her with a questionable face. She sat at the end of the bed facing the window. He removed the covers off him to sit closer to y/n on the edge of the bed, "Thinking is overrated. Think too much then you get confused about things that you call your feelings".

His palm reached the back of y/n head, gliding his touch through her hair as she eyes shifted towards his sweet words that made her smile and him as well. Namjoon hand fell grabbing ahold of his leg to put on top of the bed facing y/n more; she followed shifting her body to his.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You got me", he said, without thinking.

What was coming over Namjoon? He wasn't thinking following into his own words he was just being in the moment, in the moment with y/n that made him want to protect her and hug her to tell her that everything is going to be alright. Somehow it reminded him of trying to protect his older sister.

He was so in the moment he pinched y/n's cheek with a smile across his face, "Now, off you go".

Y/n blushes and gently grabs his hand, "Why are you being so soft with me?"

Namjoon just looks at her with a blank stare, "What do you mean?"

"You pinched my cheek, Namjoon. You're making me confused".

"I-I just like teasing you".

"Why? Why only me you like teasing and not anyone else", she says, shouting a little bit.

"Because you're not like everybody else!"

Y/n was now the one with the blank expression still hanging on to Namjoon's hand as they stared into each others eyes that could say a million words but their mouth didn't know how to put it together.

Namjoon broke the trans pulling away from y/n's grip, "There's no one else going through what we are y/n and if we're going to survive getting our siblings back I guess I should be a little more nice to you and I have seen you being a bit more bold. If you're putting a little more into it then so should I".

"But will we ever be like how the world wants us, happy?", she says, as she looks down.

Namjoon lifts her chin, "To be honest, I don't know, y/n. Only time will tell".

She keeps looking at him with a soft look, oh how bad she wants to hug him right now.

Namjoon chuckles a bit, "You know I can't keep lifting your head up".

Y/n heart sank pulling away from Namjoon's two fingers that were on her chin and it only made him laugh even more, "I didn't say I won't continuing do it, but one down you'll have to learn lift up your head for the kingdom, to show them you're not weak and you're not weak", he says, smiling.

She glanced up at him again seeing his smile as Namjoon hugs her tight out of nowhere.

"Y/n, don't look so serious all the time", he says, releasing the hug, "and don't think me hugging you makes us friends".

"Namjoon, we're too far from being friends", y/n said, with a smirk. 


	7. You Ruined Tonight

The night continued with Namjoon raising his eyebrows at y/n, "What do you mean?"

She chuckles and puts her hand on his chest, "Namjoon, let's stop avoiding this..it's evident".

Namjoon had this frown of confusion on his face taking a glance at y/n and her hand that was laid on his chest, "Uhhh. I don't know what evident you mean, but it's getting late and you should go", he says, trying to be nice as possible to the weird girl that thought it was okay to touch him.

Y/n gets next to his ear and whispers, "Don't think I don't notice what I've caused you Namjoon I can see it down there and it looks big and tall".

Namjoon's eyes go wide at how bold y/n is being and looks down as his growing member, "That's not fair and you should already know if you play with fire be ready to get burned", he says, trying to move away from the overly confident girl.

Namjoon was just as confused from how bold y/n gotten and maybe it was too bold that it made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to do anything with y/n but earlier felt nice and not rushed or just sexual.

He thought he pushed y/n too hard for her to be acting this way, but she should know better to let people try and change her. Just build a little confidence not over do it where she came so close to be embarrassing herself in front of her future husband.

Y/n snaps out of it and backs away to the edge of the bed, "S-sorry I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..." ,she looks out the window looking at the moon that was shining on her face.

Namjoon was just in complete shock just a few seconds ago and how quickly the girl changed instantly.

Namjoon slowly felt guilty with pushing to make y/n bold, "No, it's okay. I promise just don't be overly confident because even if you did get me excited you wouldn't be able to handle me in bed".

She could tell Namjoon was right on that subject but doesn't mean she didn't want to still have him all to herself. Y/n would need a little experience just like Namjoon, a walking virgin she was and him, she thought of what experiences he must have had. 

_He had to be a virgin as well, right?_ She questioned herself still staring out the window as Namjoon patiently waited for the confused girl to leave.

"I bet you, right now I can. Just because you think I'm a weak little girl doesn't mean I am".

"Y/n, this isn't like you", Namjoon said, with a frown, "making a bet so I just have sex with you. You're supposed to act like my future wife, not some horny little girl that doesn't know what she's asking for".

"I'm not a horny little girl, okay... I just....just..", she sighs, "I wanna be yours..," she looks at the wall.

"Well, if that's even so it's not ladylike to be so.. so thirty. Plus it's not like we can do anything anyways", he shrugged off.

Starting to think about his girl and no not his sister nor y/n but his woman that makes him feel good inside. As in his mistress that made all the confusion go away and troubles disappear. He didn't want anything or to take anything away from y/n that she was offering because the only person he wanted to lay up with was his mistress.

"Is my body not pretty enough Namjoon I work so hard on it I work out everyday I eat right what more do I need to do?", she says, feeling lost, "is there someone that you those things with that's why you would never do it with me?", she slowly looks down.

"Y/n, get out!"

Y/n flinches and looks at him with scared eyes. She backs away to the door but doesn't open it too scared to move from that spot her body wasn't working like it doesn't want her to move. He stared at y/n in front of the door as he frowned off at her, the fact she can literally get scared from him not even raising his voice at it seemed to him that she was making him out to be the bad guy.

"You're really starting to piss me off, you do know that. I try to be nice and you ruin it... why do you ask for so much just appreciate what I have given you".

"And what's that?"

"My kindness".

"You think only kindness works when I've fallen in love with you and I have been in love with you since we were kids!" She instantly covers her mouth looking at him with wide eyes. She can't believe she just spilled her biggest secret to the person the secret was about.

"Damn it, y/n!", he said, feeling so out of it.

He didn't want to think about this not now and with all the needs to do things his parents way, y/n's patents way was getting the best of him. Being with y/n was by force but he didn't want to be with her if their parents were behind it, he wanted his own feelings to happen if they were going to happen with y/n.

Namjoon knew he wasn't going to touch her until he knew his feelings weren't forced by their parents. He wanted so badly to have his own opinion on things but this was the only way to show it... by not feeling anything for her. The girl stupidly did and Namjoon didn't want to be pulled and fooled under the bus like she was by their parents.

"I need you to go now. Just please leave".

"B-before I go can you hug me please and not like a limp hug that you give me in front of our parents a firm one where I feel safe....please....", she said this looking down at the floor up against the door.

"No. I'm sorry but no. I don't want to make you confused like we're ok cause I'm not. I'm upset with you".

"O-okay Namjoon", she says, lifting her head up high, "I don't need your hugs", she walks out the room slamming the door on accident but shrugs and keeps going entering her room.

"You just had to ruin today, you just had to!", he said, punching the wall. Sitting on the bed he ran his hands through his hair hearing the door open again and he jumped to his feet more pissed before, "Y/n, I swear if that's you...", he said, low his voice died down when he got a glance at the woman outside his bedroom door.

The mistress, "Why was she in your room at this time of night?" She closes the door and walks in crawling on the bed, "Did she touch you I'll teach her who you belong to".

Namjoon says back on watching the door shut, "You shouldn't worry about your queen and you should know who actually belongs to whom", he says, sternly.

"You belong to me, Namjoon. Let's get that straight okay baby?",she was a very bold woman, "She shouldn't even get close enough to touch you. Why was she in your room?"

He stood off his bed again with the same angry energy with y/n that didn't sit right with him, "Do you know who you're talking to? I am your king and you will give me some respect", he said with crazy eyes, "What's gotten into you girls tonight", he adds, rolling his eyes.

"Full moon baby and my love I could care less if you are my king. We are still equal", she stares back aggressively.

Namjoon with his devilish smirk appeared across his lips as he leaned closer to her in the bed, "Full moon or not. Equal or not you'll still be bowing down to me so how about you do me a favor and do so helping me out".

"You've been a bad boy. Why would I help you when you've been with her, you could have asked her to help you", she rolls her eyes.

"You can leave then. You're wasting my peaceful sleep as well".

"You can't be serious".

"It's either help me or get out".

The mistress rolls her eyes, "Well, I don't really wanna help you so I guess I'll leave...".

Namjoon grabs her wrist and pins her to the bed.

The mistress, "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"You don't really have a choice anymore. Now that I'm pinning you".

Everything from earlier was finally building up till this moment to let go of all the stress because this was his decision. He lifted up her dress, adjusting himself on the edge of bed and entered the tight hole as quick as he could.

They both hummed with a moan when he entered her, Namjoon started off fast thrusting in and out of her. Namjoon was being quick with it, with every thrust he wanted to forget the conversation with y/n that his body going crazy something y/n would never understand. Things were just getting started and he cold heartedly didn't let his mistress touch him or feel him because the only feeling he needed in this moment was to cum hard and think about nothing more.


	8. My Queen

This moment was finally over and she was sleeping next to him as he was wide awake, blank filled his mind while his body just laying there lifeless. A days has went by and their parents were preparing the party today, the engagement party and all the royals were invited as for the town people plus Lisa and Baekhyun had their secret spot to enjoy it as well, though, it still worried Namjoon and Y/n for them to be there they had big fish to fry. They truly had to put on the best act of their lives for the people to see that this kingdom was going to workout perfectly, it was strange for y/n since for days they haven't talked and it made uncomfortable, but one glance at Namjoon it looked like it didn't phase him.

Surprisingly it did, he didn't make eye contact with y/n through the whole party and it was because he thought of the possibility of the worse... screw up again. For some reason he didn't want to screw up y/n that was already messed up but in her way not anyone else's and Namjoon didn't want to make it even more fucked it then it already was.

Y/n had ruined the night, but Namjoon was the one not being honest. During the whole party she smiled and talked with people and even if Namjoon wasn't paying attention to her she was holding onto his arm for comfort. She would giggle, laugh and talk with confidence like the queen she will soon have to be. This time it was Namjoon not acting like a King, but an ass from how y/n squeezes his arm and running off from the her and the guess that came only from them, if he wasn't standing next to his queen words would be said and that wasn't sitting right with their parents.

"Y/n, a word please", y/n's mother says, calling her over. Her mother stood around the other parents and she could already tell this wasn't going to be good, but she stood up and excused herself from the guest.

She walked over to the people that held their futures in the palm of their hands, "Yes, mother?"

"Where has your King gone off to?"

"This isn't good. People will talk", Ms. Kim announced.

"That foolish son of ours. When will he learn to be a King".

Y/n raised her voice a little bit getting fed up with their hurtful words, " He'll make a great King!", she says, catching her tone before it got too out of line, "So show him so encouragement instead of knocking him down".

She heard her mother gasped and her father speak, "Y/N!"

"Father", she calmly said, sternly to stop him from raising his voice, "Are you sure you want to raise your voice?", y/n continued, with a look that could kill telling her father to shut up without the words, "I'll go look for him".

Off and about looking for Namjoon but she somehow runs into Baekhyun, "Aye! What are you doing out about? Someone might see you".

"We're leaving now'.

"Ok be safe getting home".

"Yes, of course", y/n tries, leaving off to find her king.

Lisa came along tugging on her dress, "Before you go you should know something".

'"Know what?", she says, with a frown hoping there wouldn't be anymore bad news, she doesn't think she could take anymore bad news with all these things going on, "you're screaming me, Lisa".

"No, no", Lisa says, reassuring y/n that let her heart continue to be beat normally, " there's nothing like that but Namjoon is over there by the fountain drinking a bottle of whiskey".

"Damn it, ok thanks I'll take care of it. Go before you get caught", she says, seeing them off and running where the fountain is.

Running around the corner y/n caught a glimpse of him chugging the bottle, she quickly runs in and softly talks like his queen, "Namjoon, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond but the bottle fell from his lips and next to him sitting on the fountain, "You should be doing this, it's not healthy for you".

y/n walked up to him reaching for the bottle, "Come back to the party".

"No!", he shouted, pulling the bottle away before she could grab it, "Go away y/n".

"Please let go of the bottle and come back".

"I don't want to".

Furious rage started to build in y/n's bones but she contained herself shaking her head and biting her lower lip before speaking to him again, "Why do you continue to push me away? All I do is try, for you".

"And that's why I'll make a horrible husband, y/n. You should find something that makes you confused because I'm just as confused".

"What are you confused about?", she asked.

"My feelings.... for you", he drunkenly confessed, steadying his hand the bottle reached his lips again, "I don't want to like you. Not if our parents are forcing her into this corner where we so happened to fall into their palm".

"It's not like that".

"How do you know?", he argued.

"Because I'm true to my feelings for you, Namjoon", she said, wrapping her hands around his silk skin she wanted so bad to touch and with Namjoon not caring he looked up to her where he sat, "The only things our parents can force upon us is this marriage not our feelings and with this Marriage we choice to continued with it because of our siblings, right".

Namjoon nods his head pleasingly to the sweet girl words, "Right", he says, with a cracked voice.

"Is that all you've been worried about?"

"It's not just that, y/n. I screwed up last night... with you and everything else from teasing and confusing you..you were so sweet and I pushed you too hard".

Y/n silly giggled, "You were also confused and I don't blame you but it did make me into a better Queen I would say", she smiled.

"You did?"

"Yea, I told off our parents".

Namjoon was shocked, "What why? Well, not why there must be a lot of whys but for what reason?"

"About you. There were discouraging you and it just didn't sit right with me and I continued on-", Y/n got cut off by Namjoon's lips. His soft and wet lips that had a hint of strawberries to his liquor taste she was glad to savor the flavor.

The bottle of whiskey fell out of his hand when he pulled y/n in between his legs hugging her tight and whispering, "My Queen", he says, passionately.


	9. King, Queen, & Mistress

Y/n arms wrapped around Namjoon's neck feeling him pull her in for a hug she warmed for while his sweet words made her smile nicely hugging him back tight. She took several breaths before speaking again, "Let's go back to the party", she insisted.

He nodded agreeing to his queen and off they went standing tall but not before splashing water on his face and giving him gum for the liquor.

Y/n hold onto his arm and greets the guest like the very responsible queen that she is becoming, looking Namjoon with a very lovely face standing on her tippy toes giving him a kiss upon his cheek, "My King", she smiles widely at the man she can finally call hers.

Namjoon smirks glancing up to his mistress giving him a death stare that made him a bit worried for y/n. He stared at her till she left the party stumping away with her heels and grips on the side of her dress. He continued to think everyone to think everything is okay with y/n but really there wasn't. There was so much more running through his mind but he chose not to tell y/n because how sensitive it'll be for his Queen.

She looks at him and cups his face a little worried, "Namjoon, what's wrong? Your so pale", she said, gently caresses his check looking deep into his eyes

"Uh, y/n", he says, removing her hands, "I'm gonna go rest for a bit and sober up. I'll be back for the rest of the party tonight".

She grabs his arm, "Can I please go with you, Namjoon? I wanna take care of you. I don't want to be alone right now".

"Not this time sweet girl", he said, patting her head with a reassuring smile.

"Uh.. but namjoon".

"You can do it without me. If you're strong enough to stand up to our parents you're strong enough to do this plus I'll only be awhile".

Y/n nodded sweetly to him seeing him off.

_Who would've thought Namjoon could be so sweet drunk_

Y/n went on attending the party thinking about the kiss from earlier that clouded her mind the confidence she needed.

From Namjoon's part he ran along to go check on his mistress following her up the stairs to the secret spot he was once there before with y/n but this time it was his mistress leading him somewhere quiet. They argued a bit and hit him a bit but nothing that would hurt him, she shouted she hated him along with she might be having his baby but Namjoon damn well knew she couldn't have his baby. His mistress what's so lucky to have kids in the future.

Y/n came to check up on Namjoon. She knocked on his door, "Namjoon are you awake?", she says, peeking in to check. He wasn't anywhere in his room, but suddenly there appeared voices in the hallway that sounded formal to her King.

She took a glimpse into the hallway that did appear to be Namjoon storming out the secret wall once she saw it was him she thought it'll be okay to walk over to him but she stopped seeing another. The woman was nicely dressed.. Maybe even more than her she thought to herself.

Y/n watched from inside Namjoon's room seeing every movement the woman made towards her King, the hand around his arm to stop him from walking off.

"Joonie, please!", she begged him, to stay with her knowing very much he couldn't even if he wanted to.

"You should go", he said, releasing her grip on him.

"So, you're leaving me for her. The little girl that'll never be as good as me in bed".

It pissed Namjoon off to hear such words about his Queen, "That little girl is your Queen and you will respect her, do you understand!", the mistress head fell to the ground away from Namjoon's strict eyes, "And as far as I know she's be much better than you in bed. So, off you go. I'm done having this conversation".

"Wait! Before I go. Can I have one last kiss?"

Namjoon debated a bite but he thought he should because he pity her and felt bad for dragging her into this-it was his fault why he was in this situation and so he gave her a kiss. One last kiss to help them move on from each other. The kiss was nice and well spoken for when released and seeing her walk away from Namjoon made him less stressed.

He turned around walking to his cracked door that opened that appeared y/n standing in front of him with tears in her eyes about to run off but he grabbed her wrist pulling her inside his chambers shutting the door behind him locking it.

"Who is s-she, Namjoon? Why did you kiss her?", she said, looking down and tearing up, "was this why.. Why you would always treat me like I could never be a queen?"

Lightly hits his chest but not enough to glaze him. Namjoon could tell of much he hurt her, y/n did have to understand they weren't never together during this time, though, their time just started and he just ended it for her when he kissed her.

"Y/n, you need to know we weren't together when I was with her so how can you be upset? Another thing she asked for the kiss, our last kiss that I decided to give to her because I chose to leave her for you! And with you being Queen had nothing to do with her you were the one day that was holding yourself back from that role so don't go looking for someone to blame".

"You still hid this from me. Do you know how much it hurts to see the one you love kiss someone else when you're going to make sure they are okay?", y/n looked up at him with tearful eyes, "I love you so much but that really hurt a lot".

"Ok! And i don't blame you for hurting but at the same time how do you think she feels seeing the same thing and having me leave her, huh! I owe her that at least plus I didn't have to tell you before but now I choose to tell you because I want to be with you or I was planning on telling you until you decided to come up".


	10. This is the Happiest I've Ever Been!

"Namjoon, uh I don't know. I love you, what am I supposed to do about that?", y/n says, feeling sad sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're supposed to let me love you back", he said, following her, "Please let me love you", namjoon adds, holding her hands.

She looked up shutting him up with a kiss, y/n didn't want to stop kissing him she was in her feelings and stopping would make her even worse. Somehow she found herself on top of him making out that she could get him 10x excited from last time and she couldn't contain herself from sliding her hand down his dress pants.

Namjoon gasped feeling her sudden squeeze, "Y/n, are you sure?"

She didn't want to talk or say anything to ruin this moment all she wanted was Namjoon so she nodded her head, "I thought you would wanted to wait till the wedding".

"The wedding can wait", y/n looks deep into his eyes panting softly, "all I want is you".

She kisses him deeply and cups his face. Namjoon back and flips them hovering over her and starts kissing down her neck. Sounds of whimpers from y/n that she could not run away from her body succumbed with pleasure Namjoon was giving her body.. Y/n and Namjoon became clothless under the silk sheets as she felt him slowly insert his member into her hole. Doing that he added to her panting high of desire.

It hurt a bit but getting into it he thrusted her hip forward, y/n eyes closed feeling pleasure from Namjoon's warm mouth and the way he played tugging her bottom lip as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth... it made it all the better and the sensation that was filling her up below made it quicker for both to cum at this steady pace. Breathing together was too hot for them to continue kissing that it broke as they laid next by the other while Namjoon spooned y/n to sleep.

Things went by quickly having to be together. Y/n and Namjoon wedding came saying their valves that once wasn't planned, but they made their parents put it in so they'll have time to say what their hearts wanted. 

Y/n knew how hard it was for Namjoon to tell his feelings to her and on top of that in front of everybody really made him nervous and sweat a little, his hand shook a little reading his valves on a little square paper he opened, "Y/n, I love you.. No, no. I don't just love you but I'm in love with you. You made me happier than I have been in a long time with our sibling being here today with their lovers as well makes this day even more special to me".

She smiled at his beautiful words in her long flowing dress as she sees her King fumble on these words. Y/n kisses his cheek to calm him down, "I love you, too namy", she says, allowing tears to fall down her face.

Taking the deepest breath she could y/n wiped away her eyes with her thumb looking up at Namjoon. She really didn't need to write down her feelings because once she got emotional her heart poured out to him and everyone in the kingdom that was attending the wedding.

"Namjoon", she heavily let out a breath, "you're like the night star that shines when it wants to. Even if that star had a chance to shine in the day it'll be too mean not to, though, when it does it leaves a mark on the world and they people that can it, I can see it, I can see you. And just because very few people notice it doesn't make it less special".

"What are you trying to say?", namjoon says, nudging his head up and stiffening his nose.

"You're a smart guy. You haven't figured it out yet?", y/n said, letting her smirk turn into a smile that had Namjoon tug her into his arms.

Both their arms wrapped around the others as y/n gently nudges his head softly motioning their lips into one that makes it seem that have been kissing all day and their people were watching, but that one minute kiss turned out to be 30 seconds when hearing the words ' Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride' which was already happening. The crowd cheered seeing them off down the aisle as flower petals were thrown in the air over their heads being congratulated on being happy for a long time.

Their siblings especially wished them happiness and hoped this wedding was really something they wanted and not because they were locked away in anymore castle elsewhere, but that eased Namjoon and Y/n mind hearing the olders weren't in the dungeons.

"Are you sure?", seeing a worried look run across his sisters face, "You're happy. You're big sister is here now... you don't have to go through with it".

"I already did and Yes I'm so happy now that you're here and of course with my wife", he said, reassuring his big sister, she nodded softly looking at her tall little brother that grew up with her, but she took it as a sign to get to know her little brother the King.

Namjoon glanced over to his wife seeing her happily hug her big brother and Lisa then looking over falling in love with Namjoon's eyes that stared at her. Off they went into the car that read in the back window 'JUST MARRIED!'

**Author's Note:**

> I have already posted 7 of these Chapters on my Wattpad |nolovedark and I finished it on my Instagram | nolovedark it’s just up to you if you want to read the whole things


End file.
